tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Chocolate Dip!
Ask Chocolate Dip! is an incredibly cute and charming ask blog about the life of one adorable little pegasus pony. And her equally adorable mod. Chocolate Dip ("Call me Chocolate if you want, I don't mind!") lives a pretty quiet life, and spends most of her time floating around Ponyville. Naturally, this peace and tranquillity is utterly shattered by the many and varied demands of her Tumblr inquisitors. Chocolate does her very best to respond. Poor girl. Not to be confused with Chocolate Swirl, despite the similar colourings. Chocolate Dip Appropriately enough, Chocolate Dip is a chocolate-brown pegasus pony, with a vibrant pink mane and tail. No, she does not actually taste like chocolate. That would be creepy. Her cutie mark is a pair of overlapping hearts. This represents both Chocolate's skill, and her curse. She first realised her special talent for assisting in relationships when she helped two ponies get together; unfortunately, Chocolate is a direct descendent of Angel Heart, the pony who accidentally invented the first Love Poison. Some of her ancestor's luck seems to have rubbed off on her: since discovering her talent, she found herself becoming more and more reclusive, "fangirl-ing" over colts but never daring approach any. Her camera rapidly became her most prized possession, and most days would find her snapping away at passing pegasi. Her daily life at the start of the blog was honestly rather dull, as Chocolate kept herself locked off from society. Having faced bullying as a filly for being tearful and 'dorky', never even being invited to a party, she was incredibly shy. Far too reclusive to consider even casual dating, Chocolate was left feeling more than a little lonely and unlovable. What little time she spent on the ground would be in hidden locations where no-one would see her. After watching the events of the Royal Wedding unfold, Chocolate resolved that one day she would meet her dream colt, and from this point on the readers were able to help and guide this development. Things were by no means smooth , but as the little pegasus has developed and matured, that camera has been seen ever less frequently... Other Characters Cloudy Cloudy is Chocolate Dip's best friend. He is quiet, gentle, and supportive whenever Chocolate Dip needs him. He never demands very much of her, and is more than willing to whisk her off to any place she chooses. He also happens to be a totally inanimate cloud. But he's a very loyal totally inanimate cloud. His main job in life is being a stormcloud. However, due to Chocolate's sensitive hearing (and possibly a fear of public speaking), Cloudy is careful never to cause thunder, merely lightning; this subtlety turned out to be a crucial tool in solving the Riddle of Sketchy Dip. In any case, Cloudy's high-voltage career appears to have been placed temporarily on hold thanks to his continuing friendship with Chocolate. Nowadays he mostly just provides transportation, shelter, and, where necessary, comfort to his pink-maned mistress. In other words, he's basically a butler who can electrocute you. Modpony The blog's author certainly deserves to be mentioned here, as she forms an integral part of the blog itself. Initially the mod of the blog spoke through Chocolate, like most blog authors do, but on May 19th 2012 readers were suddenly introduced to the rather lovable Modpony. From this point on, the chances of Chocolate having a quiet life were pretty much nil. Modpony is (we are told) a direct ponysona of the blog's mod, acting and thinking exactly as her human counterpart does. When not actively causing trouble for Chocolate Dip, Modpony is self-deprecatory in the extreme. Fortunately, the blog's followers are more than happy to set the record straight. Tumblr followers being what they are, Modpony is continually being shipped with Digigam's mod. It's adorable, if apparently rather exasperating. Modpony has since taken up residence in a separate mod blog, Random Mod Pony Is Random. Check it out. ...Oh, and call her "Fräulein". The happy squeals echo right through Tumblr. Plotlines Since Ask Chocolate Dip mostly sticks to its core goal of being an Ask Blog, the majority of updates consist merely of equal measures of world-building and cuteness. On occasion, however, a longer series of updates has played out some interesting events: The Riddle of Sketchy Dip After a short break of Modpony-related shenanigans, Chocolate Dip reappeared looking... different. And her attitude had taken a turn for the worse. Fortunately, her followers were here to help her. Episodes (1) (2) (3) (4) (5) (6) (7) (8) (9) (10) (11) (12) (13) (13a) (13b) (13c) (14) (15) (16) Epilogue (Modpony reflects on the deeper meanings of the plotline) The Pony Prom The 2012 prom looks likely to form a key point in Chocolate's development, although it is too early in the blog to be certain of this. Chocolate initially declined all invitations to the prom, for fear of her fangirl-ism tempting her into stalking other ponies' dates, ruining the night both for them and for any date she might bring. Still, being the caring mare she is, she was more than happy to offer support to others, including a certain colt named Digigam. After a few encounters between them, Digigam finally got himself together and asked Chocolate out. Surprised and delighted, Chocolate found herself accepting. After being quite literally shoved out of the door by Modpony, Chocolate and Digigam's evening began... Episodes (1) (2) (3) (4) (5) (6) (7) Epilogue (a.k.a. Followers ask the rudest things!) (8) (8a) (8b) (8c) (8d) (8e) Trivia *With Chocolate Dip's talent lying in helping those with crushes, she has been consulted on some interesting pairings: **Misty and Soarin' (Recommendation: Just bring pie) **Sunray Smiles and Sugar Cloud (Recommendation: Let it go at its own pace ) *Chocolate adores cookies, noodle soup and hot chocolate with whipped cream, although one has to assume not at the same time. *She possesses a full maid outfit, for reasons that are probably best not delved into. *Chocolate has appeared in several memes, including becoming a blob, drinking from juice boxes, and wearing socks. *Her ideal date is a romantic moonlit picnic. Unconfirmed reports say Luna approves. *When Discord took over Equestria at the start of Season 2, Chocolate was forced to stick around and watch. *Modpony does rather enjoy teasing her followers with non-canon ChocolatexDigigam images, made either by herself or Digi's mod. It's hard to pick favourites . Category:OC Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog